Rainy Day
by Laffytaffnie
Summary: One shot: Serena's day is a bit under the weather. Embarrassment and hilarity ensues.  Rated T  for suggestive-ness ;


My first fic- tried my best ;P

A white overcast loomed in the Tokyo sky above the modest two-story Tsukino family household. A 17-year old sleeping beauty was beneath a bunny comforter drooling in pure bliss within a matching pink-wallpaper room. A dark purple cat with silky fur had an odd expression of annoyance on her face as she made languid strides to her master's bed. There was never anything new on a Monday morning.

"Young lady, if you do not get up this INSTANT—you are _definitely_ going to be late!"

The blonde girl only yawned, "Give me 5 more minutes, Luna…" and shifted position to return to her happy slumber.

Luna's feline eyes narrowed into ruby slits, "Serena, it is _7:30_ in the morning," she growled impatiently.

Her voice suddenly raised in volume and octave, "If you get one more detention you're mother will _ground_ you! And that'll only the _least_ of your worries! If this affects the efficiency of the rest of the scouts- I swear you must be the _laziest_ person I have ever had the misfortune of-"

Serena sat upright cutting the kitty mid-rant. "OH MY GO- WHAT TIME IS IT?" She pulled the covers away from her body. "I've got to get to school in _20_ minutes! Why didn't you wake me _up_? I don't even have time to shower or eat breakfast…" Her expression became mournful at the last thought before getting up frantically to search for the pieces of her school uniform. Luna couldn't decide between shaking her head or going through some more admonishment with the insolent teen.

After styling her unruly mass of golden hair into her signature buns, Serena groaned when she looked at the digital clock on the bedside table. It read 7:42 AM; she had 8 minutes to get to class before the first homeroom bell. She could make it if she sprinted without stopping for breath.

As she ran down the stairs towards the front door, Serena's mother shouted, "Don't forget your umbrella!" But it was too late; the girl had already dashed out hearing only the rhythm of her feet and the thunderous boom of the sky behind her.

Serena stood under the main gate of Juuban High School, sheltering herself from the rain pouring down inches away from her dry sanctuary. Luckily for her, Serena's marathon run had made it possible for her to make it to homeroom on time. Unluckily, she later found out that she still had detention to serve for being late last Friday and was left to fend for herself in this horrid weather. Both Amy and Lita agreed to meet her afterwards at the Crown Arcade with the rest of the scouts. Her meatball-shaped hair buns squished beneath the pressure of her body leaning against the stone building behind her. She watched lazily, arms crossed against her shapely chest, as the rest of her classmates attempted to run against the storm in vain with textbooks over their heads.

"Hey, Serena! You'll be standing here all day if you're gonna wait for the rain to stop."

The yellow-haired schoolgirl turned to see her old friend, Molly standing beside her with a small black umbrella in hand and a sly grin plastered on her face. Serena sighed guiltily, realizing she hadn't spent much time with her since meeting the scouts. If anything, she was surprised Molly would even approach her. They spent a number of detentions together without saying a word to each other. She looked at her with exasperation written on her face.

"I know that, Molls but I also can't share that tiny umbrella with you. We'll both get drenched," she said with a sad smile. It would be wrong to barely talk to her for months and then just use her for her umbrella, wouldn't it?

Molly snorted, short brown locks rigidly moving across her freckled face as she shook with laughter. Serena stared at her skeptically without the slightest hint of what was so funny.

Molly steadied herself by leaning her right arm on the wall beside her, "You're hilarious" she began nasally out of breath, "I didn't even _think_ about sharing this with you." Serena's brow furrowed, taken aback by Molly's attitude._ Why the hell did she bother to come over here again?_

The brunette saw her reaction and gave a guilty sigh. "Don't glare at me; you know I didn't mean it like that." Serena harrumphed at her attempt at civility. Molly rolled her eyes at the blonde's stubbornness. "This is just karma biting you in the ass _because,_ unlike you miss lazy pants; I watch the weather report every morning." She said this with an arrogant smile, proud of the practical routines in which she depended on every day.

Serena glowered at her former pal; thinking of how to respond. Instead of spitting fire, her expression became glum as a soft pout formed on her plump, pink lips. Moisture welled in Serena's cerulean eyes until dramatic tears poured like faucets from her face. She stomped her dainty foot on the asphalt in frustration.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR! What if I get sick? It's not my fault that I woke up late and didn't find out the weather… okay maybe it is my fault. BUT STILL-" the blonde wailed.

She continued to sob while Molly only shook her head and sighed; already too used to her childish antics. She had already had enough. "It is too fair, and you'll be fine. Just quit acting like your shoe size."

She opened the small umbrella and began to walk away; leaving a livid Serena wiping her tears dry, not expecting such an insensitive response. Apparently years of friendship didn't mean jack in this situation.

After a few feet, Molly turned her head to look over her shoulder. Serena looked up trying to catch the glimmer of hope. Under the piercing sound of raindrops pelting against the umbrella, Molly saw Serena standing in the same spot, lip still quivering. She yelled against the noise,

"Looks like you'll have to make a break for it!"

With that, Molly turned around once more with a devious grin and continued her dry walk home. Serena had at least expected her to change her mind; but was disappointed with this outcome of events to say the least.

"HMPH, good riddance then," she said knowing perfectly well no one could hear her.

After a few minutes of grim contemplation, Serena gazed at the dreary, white sky knowing her options were just as bleak. She groaned in defeat as she pulled her math textbook from her bag, (her worst and most hated subject) and held it over her head. Taking a deep breath, she sprang from her place of solitude and ran for dear life.

It only took Serena about 30 seconds at a mad dash for her to arrive at the entrance of the Crown Arcade. It was really a huge shame that it only took about 10 of those seconds for her to become soaking wet. She entered through the automatic glass doors and dragged her stylish, but ruined, black loafers onto the white linoleum.

Setting her textbook on the counter, Serena began to wring her long, golden mane like a towel, making sure to get all the water out before her hair frizzed anymore. The rest of the scouts were probably sitting in the back waiting for her. Her heart warmed at the thought that at least she had some real friends in this world. She stood facing the doorway when suddenly a familiar male voice reached her ears,

"Hey, is that you meatball head? Can't say I recognize you, looking like a wet dog and all."

Serena gritted her teeth without turning around. She didn't have to; she already knew who made the disparaging comment. Her arch-enemy, Darien Shields sure knew how to make a bad day so much worse. You would think a good-looking grad student would make better use of his time rather than poking fun at a younger girl.

Serena turned around with fire in her eyes and bile in her mouth. There was no way she was going to take anymore crap today; _especially_ from him. Darien's body suddenly stiffened in place.

"Really? I'm surprised you can't recognize your own kind; you mangy son of a-" unexpectedly Serena saw the genuine shock on his handsome face and couldn't spit out another word.

It wasn't his expression that actually caught her off guard but rather the increase of color in his cheeks. Was the great Darien Shields actually… _blushing_!

Serena looked at his tall muscular frame with his tousled jet black hair and midnight blue eyes; the embodiment of "tall, dark, and handsome". This couldn't be the same specimen of male with the cool, aloof attitude that she'd known for years. Darien just didn't blush- right? She opened her mouth but was instantly cut off by his sputtering.

"I-I'm really sorry. I wasn't star- I swear! I-I mean… oh _crap_." He turned around, squeezing his eyes shut with his right thumb and forefinger pinching the bridge of his nose. Never in his life did he ever think he would be placed in this sort of situation.

The look on Serena's face was priceless. Did hell just freeze over? Is she living in some weird alternate universe where Darien acted- _flustered_? This couldn't possibly be real.

However, once Serena looked down; she realized that it was very real. It seemed that while frantically getting ready this morning, she made a huge mistake while changing her clothes. Her face turned bright tomato red in fatal embarrassment. Not only was her white cotton button down sopping wet and entirely see through, but Serena suddenly realized that she'll never forget how important it is to wear a bra on a rainy day.

Reviews greatly appreciated! muahahahaha


End file.
